Reaching Out of the Black
by SoraNanae
Summary: What if Killua had an adopted sister who was a assassin just like him, lived with her for six years, and yet knows nothing of her past? His adopted sister had just one day was brought into the mansion by his father saying this girl will now be your sister. What's up with that? Let see if this adventure with Gon can help Killua learn some things about his adopted sister.


Hey Guys, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice! Please tell me if its bad and tell me but no flames!

I won't be writing about the first part of HXH with Gon because my Oc will be with Killua. Any correction, ideas, criticism are allowed. The story is based on the

2011 version. Thank You! (**GUYS WHO HAVE READ THIS! THIS IS A REWRITE!**)

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter doesn't belong to me. *Sob*

* * *

**Chapter 1: Akira...Twin?**

* * *

"Please wear the number plate on your clothes where we can see them. Thank you!" said the weird, short, and green jellybean thing.

"Uh, thanks?" Killua answered, staring at the jellybean as he received his number plate. He did not remove his gaze from the green person.

Sweat dropped from Bean's temple.

"Killua, you shouldn't stare at the green jellybean. It's rude," a girl admonished.

"Akira... He's green..." Killua mused, eyes still at Beans' face.

"No s*** Sherlock! Now move aside so I can get my number," Akira said.

Killua then moved aside for Beans to see another twelve-year-old, also with short white hair but with purple eyes.

"Ah, um, here is your number. You are the 100th contestant... and are there by any chance...you two are...twins?" Beans asked.

Killua and Akira looked at each other before looking back at Beans with faces that clearly read, "Are you Stupid?"

"Uh, no. The tomboy with the attitude is my adopted sister. How can you think that she's my blood-sister?" Killua answered with a look of disbelief.

"Oh. But you guys look very similar..." Beans mulled over, sweat continued to drop from his temple.

"Hey! What do you mean by tomboy!? I ooze femininity! I admit I have an attitude but I am no tomboy!" Akira retorted.

"Hold up. Wait." Killua held on to his stomach, "I think my lunch is coming back up..." as he pretended to gag.

"Haha. Very funny, and what you mean by lunch is the many boxes of choco balls you inhaled, right?" Akira replied as they both started walking away, arguing, leaving behind a very confused yet very amused Beans.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the two…

* * *

"Hey! Choco balls should be considered a delicacy!" Killua exclaimed.

"Uh yeah... Sure. What I want to know is how come you don't have diabetes from all that sugar?" Akira questioned as she bumped into a stereotypical buff guy.

"Hey, brat! Watch where you f*** walk!" the man growled.

"Whatever..." Akira muttered as she turned around, lifting the "finger".

"Why you... LITTLE BRAT!" the dude shrieked as he lifted his fist.

"Really now...?" Akira sighed. Turning around, she waited for the man to reach her.

"Hey, Akira! You're on your own. I'm going to explore!" Killua called before skating off on his skateboard.

"Killua!? Damn it, don't leave me!" Akira whined as she turned around to search for Killua.

"HEY B*** DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" the buff man yelled.

"Really... You shouldn't say that to a child..." Akira sighed, her eyes shining to a golden color

"YAAAAAAAAAHH!" The man screeched, running towards the 12-year-old girl with his fist in the air.

A slashing sound then replaced his voice.

The man's eyes widened as he watched his body that started to crumple towards the ground with his disembodied head that was tumbling on the floor.

He screamed with fear.

Akira sighed. "Now where did that Killua run off to, I wonder...?"

* * *

How do you guys like it? Is it to fast? To vague and should be more detailed? Or is it over detailed? The story will be more of a one sided love from my OC to

Killua so don't complain on how there is no love between Killua and Oc, K? But KIllua will notice Her love for him much MUCH later in the story! Please review

and tell me how you felt about it! Please Review!

**(Ok to people who have read this before, I got a Beta reader and so I reposted the better version of the story! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW! XD)**


End file.
